


92. swimming pool/hot tub

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [39]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hot Tub Sex, Tribadism, have i ever even written this ship before lol?, i dont think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: You finally comes home for the summer.





	92. swimming pool/hot tub

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fairly fast!

Uchiura was at its prime in the summer. It had its own charm in the other seasons, with its golden autumn leaves and spring breeze and winter shimmer. But, Riko fancied herself an artist, and the rich hues of the sun along with the jubilance that came with the heat was the most appealing. That was why she found herself returning every year, aching to feel the vibrant glow of an Uchiura summer.

 

She wasn’t the only one, either. In fact, her yearly homecoming from Tokyo was almost always marked by the event of the summer: Mari Ohara’s party, at her beach house. It was snuggled up to the coast, with enough space surrounding it to house all of Mari’s extensive guest-list (along with a couple of stragglers who just kind of showed up without even knowing who Mari was). Riko wasn’t one for parties, but even a couch potato like her had to admit that Mari threw some pretty cool parties. By the time all of Aqours had graduated high school, Mari’s father had given the beach house to her; while it went to waste for the rest of the year, in the summer, it was a castle of joy.

 

Unlike the other girls’ families, though, Riko’s parents had moved back to Tokyo. So, going to Uchiura wasn’t _technically_ a homecoming, since she still lived with her parents in Tokyo, but Uchiura had a “home” vibe that she couldn’t shake. Still, she had nowhere to live down there, and although a hotel was her first choice, Mari was gracious enough to let Riko stay with her every summer.

 

Riko didn’t mind it, but, really...Mari was a little too much sometimes. Ever since she went to college, she had gotten even wilder, doing whatever the hell she wanted, whenever the hell she wanted. Of course, she did that _before,_ but she seemed to give a lot less of a shit after being turned loose into the world. Thankfully, though, the morning of the party left Mari a little more docile, business-like. That, Riko could tolerate.

 

“C’mon, Rikocchi. You’re staying here rent-free, so come help me blow up these balloons.”

 

“Do you really _need_ me to pay rent?” Although it was a joke, surely, Riko wondered if she should give Mari a little compensation.

 

“No,” Mari admitted, “but I don’t know how to blow up balloons without a pump.”

 

They were sitting at the kitchen counter, which was probably as large as Riko’s bed back home, if not larger. Mari had a purple balloon to her lips, and was feebly attempting to blow air into it. It was a pitiful attempt. Riko grabbed a pink balloon and blew it up effortlessly, tying it off. However, it fell lamely to the floor when she released it. “Uh, Mari-chan? Maybe you should get a pump. You know, with helium.”

 

“No, no, I want ‘em like that! Good job,” Mari cheered. “They’re not staying in the house, they’re going to be all over the beach. Then the breeze will pick them up, and toss them around the waves...it’ll be totally _shiny,_ Rikocchi!”

 

“Kanan-chan would lose her mind if she knew you were doing that! The rubber might hurt the animals in the sea!”

 

“Relax, Rikocchi,” Mari said, which was her go-to response whenever Riko made a point. Riko frowned and continued blowing balloons in silence. When she was through her fifth one, she noticed that Mari had given up on trying to blow any up herself. _Typical...well, I am staying here for free. And this isn’t too bad._ Mari and Riko locked eyes, which prompted Mari to start talking again. “So! All of Aqours is gonna be here this evening. As in, all of them.”

 

Riko quickly tied off the balloon she was blowing up, then looked down at her nails, freshly manicured for the party (at Mari’s suggestion, because “you can’t show up to an _Ohara_ party with ugly nails!”). “No way. You got You-chan to come?”

 

For the past three years, all of Aqours had been attending Mari’s parties...except You. She was studying fashion in France, and while that _was_ a ways away, Riko was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t make it back for just a month during her break. She was far from distant from Aqours, calling and texting all of the time, but Riko hadn’t seen her since the first years’ graduation; and even then, she was gone the same day, catching her flight back to France that evening. Riko understood, though. You was studying hard, posting pictures of her designs all of the time on Twitter. Riko didn’t like all of them, though. That would be weird, right?

 

“...said I’d have beer. That’s all it takes to get her over here. Wish I would have figured that out some years ago! Plus, she said she’s got a leg up on her studies right now. I convinced her to take a break, relax, splash around in the waves...really, there’s something healing about that water. Is that why Chikacchi had to stop you from jumping in?”

 

“...Uh-huh.” Riko had barely heard what Mari said, but it didn’t matter. You was coming home. “Crap. Mari-chan, we’ve gotta go shopping. I don’t have anything to wear.”

 

“You didn’t bring any clothes?”

 

“I mean, I did, but...” Riko bit her lip. “I’m thinking about my outfit for tonight, and I’m not sure I really like it.”

 

Mari picked up one of Riko’s balloons from the floor, a blue one, and drew some figure-eights on it with her finger. “Oh...really? Or are you just not sure that _You-chan_ will like it?”

 

“Wh-what?! Why would I care about that?! Her opinion on what I wear matters as much to me as yours does,” Riko snapped. Mari looked up at her, her finger pausing on the balloon. “Okay, m-maybe it means a little more. But, she studies fashion, so...”

 

Mari clucked, playing a one-man game of volleyball by tossing the balloon up in the air. “Who am I to turn down a shopping trip? Hey, my treat. Save that money for a double-sided dildo for you and You-chan to share.”

 

Riko didn’t even reply, mostly because she knew Mari was a little right (and admitting Mari was _any_ kind of right was a death sentence). You had grown on Riko, even more in the years they had been apart. Back in high school, they were both rather focused on chasing after Chika, something that Riko looked back at fondly. However, she had realized that her affections were misguided, which happens rather often when you’re so young. Riko didn’t know about You, but Chika started to fade into the background of Riko’s romantic life, while You became brighter. How had Riko never noticed how cute her smile was, how sincere she was, how contagious her laugh was? How had she _missed_ all of that?

 

Riko and You had hardly communicated without Chika around in high school, but as soon as they all graduated, Riko and You started to talk to each other more, no Chika needed. Riko was sending videos of herself playing the piano, and You was asking Riko which outfit design looked better. They were whining over exams to each other, staying up until midnight talking about anything and everything and nothing at all, with You constantly _promising_ to visit soon.

 

And now she was.

* * *

The shopping trip ended up being shorter than Riko expected; Mari insisted that Riko only wear a swimsuit (“and not a one-piece like you have upstairs!”), so they went and bought Riko a hot pink bikini. It was the riskiest kind, in Riko’s opinion; the kind with flimsy strings that could be untied with a pull, both on the top and the bottom. According to Mari, that was good, but Riko’s mind wouldn’t allow her to think about what would happen _after_ somebody (You?) pulled those strings.

 

Riko got changed as soon as they got back, and so did Mari. She was wearing a lilac two-piece with sequins, because of course, she had to keep things shiny. It looked less skimpier than Riko’s, surprisingly, but then again, Mari needed more fabric to cover all of her...assets. Riko tried not to be jealous as she watched Mari bend down to put beer in the cooler. “You-chan magnets,” she declared. Riko laughed, trying to loosen up a bit.

 

By six, everything was set up; a buffet table, balloons spread across the beach, streamers, beach balls, a huge sound system blaring music from inside the beach house, some torches for Mari to light on the beach when it started getting dark, and of course, enough liquor to make a drunkard say “no thanks”. Guests started coming in, but unfortunately, Riko didn’t know most of them. The ones she did recognize were nameless people who had went to Uranohoshi. It wasn’t until the sun was beginning to set that the first guest from Aqours arrived...

 

“Chika-chan!”

 

Riko was lingering by the entrance to the house, where people were constantly coming in and out. Chika was on her way over, probably trying to find Mari. However, Riko had finally found somebody she knew, and she wouldn’t let them slip away. Chika came running over, thankfully, tackling Riko with a hug. “Riko-chan! I missed you so, _so_ much!”

 

“I wasn’t that far,” Riko said, hugging Chika back. Chika had stayed in Uchiura, working at her family’s inn. It was just like her to stay close to home, in Riko’s opinion. “Has anybody else from Aqours gotten here yet?”

 

“Who cares?! I heard You-chan is coming! She’s the one we’ve gotta see,” Chika said, grinning. Riko was glad they were on the same page, although she was sure they had different motivations. “I saw Yoshiko-chan, though. She’s down by the coast. She was looking for you, y’know!”

 

Riko wanted to see Yoshiko, but that wasn’t what she was really waiting for. After all, the excitement of You arriving had been in her veins the whole day. There was no doubt that whatever relationship they had had changed since You went away...but how? Riko was eager to find out. However, Riko had no idea when You was arriving. Maybe going to see Yoshiko would help her calm down.

 

However, it didn’t. She went to see Yoshiko, and on her way back to her post at the door, she saw Dia and Ruby. Then she saw Mari again, who gave her some tips on how to seduce a woman (as if Riko would ever know how to use them). Then Kanan came and gave her a hug, which did little to comfort her. Then Hanamaru breezed past her with a short “hello”, making her way to the buffet table. Riko crossed paths with every member of Aqours, except the one she wanted to see.

 

Riko had pulled up a chair to the deck near the front door and plopped down after grabbing a strawberry soda. Nobody seemed to notice her; after all, she was just another partygoer, although a lot more antisocial. After a few long minutes (most of which was spent thinking “I should go upstairs and go to bed”), Riko felt a tap on her shoulder.

 

Her thoughts were obviously in one place; she whirled around and squeaked, “You-chan?”

 

“No, not this time,” Mari said, booping Riko on the nose. “Rikocchi, you don’t seem to be having a good time.”

 

“How could I be? You _said_ she was coming.”

 

“No, _she_ said she was coming, and I relayed that information to you! Don’t shoot the messenger, Rikocchi!”

 

Mari was only playing around, but she was right. Riko was crabby, even though she was supposed to be enjoying herself. She melted in her chair. “Yeah. You’re right, I’m sorry...”

 

“No need to apologize, _mio amore,_ I know you’re just a little down in the dumps. But, I know what will cheer you up...!”

 

“I don’t want liquor.”

 

“That was my second suggestion, actually! My first is, go downstairs to the lounge and have a dip in the hot tub. It works wonders,” Mari said, sighing happily as if she had just sank into the tub’s warm waters. “Nobody else should be down there, everybody’s either in the living room or outside.”

 

Mari pulled Riko out of her chair before Riko could protest, dragging her into the house. People were either dancing, chatting, drinking, or somehow doing all three. Riko felt entirely out of element until Mari walked her over to the basement door, opening it and waving to the stairs. “Are you sure nobody will wander down here?”

 

“Nobody really goes down there during my parties. The real party is up here! Which is why I’m trying to get you away from it.”

 

Riko winced, but thanked Mari anyway, taking the carpeted steps slowly and closing the door behind her. She heard Mari squeal Kanan’s name and some footsteps running across the living room floor, which meant Mari would definitely be preoccupied for a while. _Good. Time to myself means some time away from her..._

 

The lounge downstairs had been decorated by Mari personally. Of course, that meant everything was purple. The varying shades of it made you feel really mellow, though, something you wouldn’t expect from Mari. Even the lights were a dim violet. Riko heard bubbling in a room attached to the lounge; the hot tub, definitely. Did Mari already turn it on, knowing Riko would be down there? What a relief. Riko found nothing more frustrating than trying to work out other people’s faucets.

 

Riko padded towards the bubbling sound, the carpet plush beneath her bare feet. As she turned the corner into the nook that held the hot tub, the floor became cold beneath her feet; it seemed like Mari had that part tiled. Riko was looking down, wiggling her toes. “Cold...”

 

“Yeah, isn’t it? Rest of the basement is pretty warm, though! That’s summer for you.”

 

Riko nearly jumped ten feet into the air, both out of fear and elation. She turned in the direction of the voice, even though she already knew who it was; You, sitting in the hot tub with her elbows propped up on the rim. Nothing much had changed about her. Of course, she looked a bit more mature, but she still had that laughter in her blue eyes, that comforting aura, and those brown-gray locks of hair that were darkened by the water. There was an anchor tattoo on her right arm in heavy black ink. It looked fairly new, so shiny that Riko wanted to run her fingers over it. Unfortunately, she was wearing a one piece bathing suit. You talked about going to the gym so much that Riko could only imagine what her stomach looked like...

 

“Y-You-chan...” Riko was speechless. She felt dumb and ugly when she was next to You, but at the same time, she felt like everything was okay. Like _she_ was okay. “Hi.”

 

“Hi!” You grinned, and Riko waved, laughing awkwardly. _No, no, no! You didn’t act like this over the phone...!_ “Come on in. Is it really alright for you to be down here, though...? Mari-chan said nobody else would be coming down here.”

 

Riko wanted to slap Mari, but at the same time, she wanted to kiss her cheeks until her lips fell off. “Ha, yeah, she told me that, too. That’s so like her, to cause trouble.”

 

“Are you kidding me?! Seeing you isn’t trouble at all!” You waved Riko over with both hands. Riko couldn’t deny her when she seemed so insistent, so she stepped into the tub, taking a little breath when she felt the warmth hit her feet. It was just as Mari said; as soon as she sat down, she felt like she was being lulled into relaxation. Her face must have been telling, because You laughed, sliding around the circular rim of the tub to press her shoulder to Riko’s. That shouldn’t have been strange; they were usually close to one another. But at the same time... “Isn’t it so cool?! Man, I’d love to swim in water that felt like this.”

 

Riko laughed, instinctively playing with a strand of You’s hair. “Is that why your hair’s wet? Did you try to swim in this?”

 

You splashed a little water towards Riko. “Nah. I was trying to see how long I could hold my breath! Me and Kanan-chan used to do that all the time, until one of us got dizzy.”

 

Riko could imagine that, both of them laughing in the pool, hair damp and heavy. You bringing up Kanan only reminded Riko of where they were: home. “Welcome back to Uchiura. I hope us speaking Japanese doesn’t confuse you. I can’t speak French.”

 

“Really? None at all?”

 

“Well...I know a couple of words, but who doesn’t? You’re missing the point, You-chan.”

 

“Yeah, welcome home,” You sighed. She propped her arms up on the rim again, except one arm was around Riko’s shoulders. “I did miss Uchiura, you know.”

 

“Hard to tell.”

 

You frowned. “Really! I grew up here, y’know. I’m allowed to wander off every now and then. But _you,_ city girl...?”

 

Both of them snickered, but Riko knew You was right. She wasn’t judging You for not being around, but she had to wonder... “You call staying in France for years ‘wandering’?”

 

“I know, I know. But, really, you know I wouldn’t lie to you. I was just caught up in my studies. You saw my grades on Twitter, right? I had to work for those,” You pointed out. Riko’s eyes landed on You’s tattoo. Suddenly, she had a vision of You gritting her teeth in pain as it was inked into her skin, but making it through and smiling stupidly when it was done. “Plus, there’s some stuff in Uchiura that’s just...you know when something isn’t bad, but it’s so good that it feels like it’s going to eat you? I felt like that when we were in Aqours, sometimes. Like, before we would go on stage. I would be so excited, but also...this is a really big thing! So, it’s kind of like that.”

 

“You’re being really vague...you’re saying that there’s something you don’t want to see here? Is it Chika-chan?” Riko knew that You and Chika’s friendship had gotten a little complicated when Riko moved there, and although it had long since been resolved, Riko was always worried that their group would be broken up because of it.

 

“What? No. Everything’s fine with us! It’s, um...more like...you.”

 

The warmth of the hot tub didn’t matter; Riko felt freezing cold. She watched the bubbles come out of the jets with a blank stare. You wasn’t talking either, and when Riko chanced a look up at her, her eyes were looking at her feet. “Oh,” Riko said. That was all she could manage.

 

“I said it wasn’t bad...don’t freak out, okay-”

 

“It has to be! If it kept you from coming back home, I-”

 

“I swear it’s not! I really like you, I’ve told you so before!”

 

“Then why didn’t you want to see me?”

 

“I did, I did-”

 

“Then why didn’t you come?”

 

“Because-”

 

“Because you’re lying?”

 

“Riko-chan, just let me speak, please!” You looked exasperated, cradling her face in her hands. She had asked Riko to speak, but it seemed like the words were trapped inside of her. “It’s so tough to look at you! Because I want to, but I know I shouldn’t want to in the way that I do, ‘cause it’ll ruin everything...”

 

Riko furrowed her brow. “Wh-what way do you want to look at me...?”

 

You covered her face and groaned, shaking her head. Riko tried not to let herself get too excited, knowing that what she was hoping for was far too much for her to ask of You. However, when You pulled her hands away from her face just enough to expose her lips, she mumbled, “I want to look at you like you’re...you know. My girlfriend.”

 

“Th-that’s fine with me!” _Oh, gosh, that’s a horrible way to return a confession! Stupid, stupid..._ “If you really want it...! Because...I like you too, You-chan. That’s why I hate it when you don’t come home for the summer.”

 

They went silent again, but that time, it was less tense. It felt like something had been resolved, or finished. Riko’s heart was racing quickly, trying to keep up with all that was going on. It seemed like none of her could keep up; was You really next to her, confessing her love, after months and months of Riko imagining romantic homecomings? Was it really true?

 

As if You could sense Riko’s doubt, she put her arms back on the rim of the tub another time, but that time, the arm around Riko’s shoulder closed in tighter, pulling them together. “Sorry. I was so scared that you’d hate me,” You breathed. “It felt like Chika-chan all over again...like my feelings were getting in the way.”

 

“It’s nothing like that! I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, You-chan.” Riko forced herself to turn to You, raising a hand to You’s cheek. You’s eyes flickered down to look at Riko’s body for just a moment, but it was enough to make Riko feel self-conscious. Still, she moved on, taking a deep breath before talking. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too...um, _je t’aime._ ”

 

You laughed, but Riko was far too flattered to be entertained. Not only that, but You was so close to her, and the feelings that Riko could only recycle in her own mind for years were bursting forth. You was looking at Riko almost expectantly, as if waiting...and Riko didn’t plan on making her wait long. Although it was frightening to make the first move, the loving look in You’s eyes told Riko that she would be alright, even if she made herself look like an idiot.

 

Riko heard the water swish around her waist as she moved closer to You. You closed her eyes, and Riko shut hers, too, surprised when You exhaled against her. You opened her mouth, and Riko had no choice but to follow, moving her hand from You’s cheek so that they could embrace. You wasn’t a good kisser, by far; Riko hadn’t been kissed often, but she knew that You was being rather sloppy, almost like an overexcited dog. However, something about it was still arousing, even if You was lazily rolling her tongue against Riko’s. She tasted like beer, a sign that Mari’s plan had worked.

 

When they pulled away, their lips were both glistening with saliva. You had a sort of curiosity in her eyes, as if waiting to see what Riko would do next. “We could work on that a little,” Riko said. You pouted, once again looking like a puppy with the disappointment washing over her face. Riko quickly added, “And practice makes perfect.”

 

“Now you’re speaking my language,” You said. Their lips met again, but that time, Riko pulled away every now and then to tell You that she was using too much tongue, or that she could slow down a little bit. Thankfully, she didn’t have to tell You that it was okay to touch her, because You was doing it on her own. Her hands roamed up Riko’s sides, tickling her just enough to make Riko make a little noise.

 

Riko eventually noticed that their affections were a little unbalanced. As they took a breath, Riko said, “I-it’s a little difficult for me to...feel you...when that bathing suit covers so much skin.”

 

“I can just take it off.”

 

“Y-You-chan!” Riko’s mind was screaming “yes!” but part of her felt like she would certainly pass out if they did any more than they were doing right then. However, it was far too late. You was already standing up (which gave Riko a wonderful view of those strong legs), undoing the clasp on the back of her bathing suit and tossing it to the tile floor. When she sat down, she was grinning, not showing a single sign of shame.

 

Her chest was bigger than Riko’s, but still looked comfortable to hold, topped off with pale pink nipples. Unlike Riko’s cleanly shaved pussy, You had a tiny triangular patch of hair above her pussy. Riko wanted to explore more of her body, but You had a different plan in mind. “It’s unfair that I’m naked and you’re still wearing something, Riko-chan. I’m getting a little embarrassed...”

 

Riko flushed at the thought of being fully naked before You. “I’m not the one who told you to get naked,” Riko breathed. She didn’t stand up like You, but simply untied the strings on the two pieces of her bikini and tossed them aside. Laying on the floor like that, they really _did_ look skimpy. “There.”

 

“Kiss me again,” You said. Before Riko could do so, You was placing her hands on Riko’s hips, urging her over. At first, Riko didn’t see what she was doing, but then You removed one hand to pat her thighs beneath the water. Riko groaned, but climbed in You’s lap anyway, their lips meeting as soon as she was settled.

 

There was something all-too tempting about the way You’s thigh pushed up against Riko’s slit, and she tried to hold herself back from indulging herself. Still, the throbbing between her legs was only growing stronger with every smack that came from their joined lips. You curiously moved her hand up to Riko’s breast, and Riko couldn’t deny herself any longer; she pushed her hips down, grinding hard on You’s thigh. The next time they pulled back, Riko murmured, “S-sorry...”

 

“No, that’s good,” You said quickly. Then, she flushed and added, “We could do more, if you want. Which room are you staying in?”

 

“Let’s just stay down here. Someone might wander off into the guest room I’m in.” It was less of that and more of Riko not wanting to waste time going up to her room. They made out some more, a bit more feverishly. You quickly slipped into her old ways of being far too sloppy with her tonguework, but Riko couldn’t find it in her to complain anymore. She was too busy humping You’s thigh, whining when You cupped her ass.

 

Not wanting to seem selfish, Riko rolled You’s nipple between her fingers as they kissed, pleased by the low moan that You gave off. She was seeing You in a whole different light, but she wanted to see it even more. You was hungry enough for more that she was taking the lead again; they broke their kiss, and You asked, “Could you get off, and lean against the rim?”

 

Riko did as she was told, brow furrowed in confusion. The rim was cold against her hot skin. “Like this?”

 

You rose on her knees, lifting one of Riko’s legs. “Lean back just a little more.” Riko leaned back and lifted her hips, and You hummed happily. “Yeah, just like that...”

 

“Have you done this before?”

 

“Never with someone as gorgeous as you, Riko-chan.” Riko knew that was an evasive answer, but the way You looked at her made every question fall away from her. You finally pressed their hips together, and Riko hissed. You’s womanhood was warm, even compared to the temperature of the hot tub. Riko reached up to grab You’s arm, bracing herself as You started to thrust her hips. “You’re wet, Riko-chan...”

 

Riko only replied with a moan. Of course she was wet; she had spent many nights fantasizing about seeing You in such a way, naked and flushed and lustful. It was as if her body almost couldn’t take it. However, she laid there and took it, one hand on You’s arm and the other on the rim of the tub.

 

You was just barely brushing her cunt over Riko’s clit. Riko longed to have that sweet friction pressing against her bud, but You was moving slow for the first time that night, as if to savor the moment. Water from the hot tub licked the edge of it, splashing out onto the tile from the force of You’s hips. She was going slow and steady, leaving space for Riko to be longing in between each thrust.

 

“Touch my chest again, You-chan,” Riko panted. You looked at Riko’s chest for a split second, as if to take it in, then obeyed. That touch was different from the one before; You was being more greedy, groping Riko roughly.

 

“Is that okay?” You’s voice was caring, almost a coo, in contrast to the careless kneading of her fingers.

 

Riko nodded, then purred, “My nipples, too...please, You-chan?”

 

You gave Riko’s nipples the same rough treatment, and the pain-tinted pleasure rushed right down to Riko’s pussy. You was such a considerate lover, just like Riko had always imagined her to be. Still, she had her own desires, which became more clear as her hips sped up. “Fuck. You’re so hot, Riko-chan!”

 

Once again, Riko could only apply with a primal noise of excitement. You was being so rough with her tits that there would surely be a bruise the next morning, but Riko didn’t mind it at all. A bruise was nothing if the memory of You’s cunt sliding against hers would be branded into her mind forever. They were both so slick; Riko could feel it even through the water. She began to imagine tasting that slickness, feeling it on her tongue and her fingers. Even more shamelessly, she thought of the double-sided dildo that Mari had mentioned earlier, and she wondered what faces You would make as it penetrated her.

 

At that point, Riko was far too excited to just sit back as You pleasured them both. She discovered a pattern in You’s thrusts, then followed it; a couple of quick jerks of her hips, then a few more slow, long ones as she collected herself. It almost seemed like You was holding back a little, but Riko didn’t mind, wanting that sweet moment to last as long as it could. She tried to keep up with You, although pleasure was making it a little hard for her to stay energetic. Of course, You had no problems.

 

“I’ve got you,” she panted, her thumb running over Riko’s nipple affectionately.

 

“But it feels better when I’m doing it too...”

 

You couldn’t argue with that. When Riko started thrusting her hips twice as hard, their clits finally got some attention, spreading the wetness coming out of their slits up to their swollen buds. Riko finally got to hear something more than pants from You. You started hissing and moaning, clutching Riko’s leg as hard as she could. Whenever she wasn’t making more sweet sounds, she was praising Riko. It seemed a little odd, considering the fact that You was contributing the most with Riko just gyrating her hips desperately, but Riko wouldn’t complain.

 

“So good, Riko-chan. You’re so good, so pretty,” You said. Although she was doing nothing more than babbling by then, her voice was still angelic. Riko had thought of that voice saying so many filthy things...to have You moaning before her was surreal, but just tangible enough for Riko to feel it heat her body up. Riko’s mind was going blank, with only one thing in her thoughts: _You-chan._ She thought it over and over again, like a prayer, until she was whispering it aloud, then yelling it, not caring how filthy or overeager she seemed.

 

You was feeling the same way, and it was quite obvious by then. She wasn’t just holding Riko; she was pulling her closer urgently, her muscles flexing as she fucked Riko in the most carnal manner possible. She flipped hair out of her face so that she could stare down at Riko, and Riko stared right back.

 

Unexpectedly, Riko felt her body quake hard, and You laughed breathlessly above her. “That’s it, Riko-chan? Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes, You-chan, that’s-” Riko inhaled sharply, then let it all out in a cross between a sigh and a sob. Her clit was throbbing between her legs, and You was grinding against it with purpose. “Oh, gosh, You-chan, please...! Please, please, I’m coming-”

 

“Go ahead,” You whispered. Then, she added, “I want to watch you.”

 

That was the final straw for Riko. You’s brutish hand on Riko’s chest, combined with her rolling hips and her intense gaze, made Riko shriek with happiness, her head resting against the tile of the hot tub. She felt the water splashing around her as You went even faster, fucking Riko through her orgasm and trying to bring on her own. You couldn’t bother to praise Riko anymore, grunting from the force of her movements and shutting her eyes. Riko didn’t beg for more, knowing that You would take it on her own.

 

You’s passionate touch slowed at last, although Riko was still gasping for breath and moving her body in the hopes of getting a few more of those sweet aftershocks. You finally collapsed on top of her, spent. Riko lifted her heavy arms to wrap them around You, and You buried her face in Riko’s neck, kissing so softly that Riko almost didn’t hear it or even feel it.

 

“Mari-chan was right. This hot tub is the best,” Riko said. She felt just a bit overheated, but she really didn’t mind, especially if most of the warmth was coming from You.

 

“Is that because of me, or because you like jacuzzis?”

 

“A little bit of both,” Riko said, stroking You’s hair. Another moment of silence passed, with both of them slowly returning to their bodies. “You-chan...I’m really glad you came back home.”

 

“Yeah. Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also the bit where Mari is trying to blow up balloons is inspired by [this vid](https://www.facebook.com/SuzukiAinyan/videos/1237840859632402/) where Mari and Nico's seiyuu, Ainya and Soramaru, blow up balloons and Ainya fails miserably.


End file.
